


The Buddy System

by emptynight11



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Fanfic exchange, Gen, Post-Movie: Toy Story 3, Unexpected Savior, can i get a wahoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptynight11/pseuds/emptynight11
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fanfic Roulette 2020 Round 6





	The Buddy System

It’s a normal day in Bonnie’s room and Bonnie is happily playing with her toys. Sheriff Woody is riding Buttercup and is in hot pursuit of the mean green army man who kidnapped Polly Pocket.

“You’re going away for good this time, Sarge!”, declares Bonnie as Woody.

“You’ll never take me alive, Copper!”

“Please save me, Sheriff!” pleads Polly Pocket.

“There’s a snake in my boot! Take this. Hyah!”, shouts Woody as Bonnie has him throw the snakes Sarge’s way.

“Ahhh! Snakes! Noooo!” cries out Sarge in defeat as he falls to the ground.

The villain now defeated, Bonnie has Woody rescue little Polly Pocket.

“Thank you, Sheriff! You saved me and my kingdom!”

“Any time, Miss. That mean army man is no match for the power of justice!”

Suddenly, Bonnie hears the toll of the clock in her room call out the time. It’s 4 o’clock.

“Oh No! Look at the time! My show is on!”

Bonnie runs to the small TV in her room, dropping Polly Pocket as she goes, and turns the TV on to catch her new favorite show, Woody’s New Wild West Adventures. She carefully sits Woody next to her on her neatly made bed, a small smile momentarily appearing on his face.

The intro music plays and the animated Woody faces off against his new nemesis, Wahoo Willy.

“You know why they call me, Wahoo Willy?” asked the villainous cowboy dressed all in black, “It’s cause whenever I commit a crime it makes me cry out ‘Wahoo!’” He said as he cracked his whip in the air for dramatic effect.

“All I care about, partner, is seeing you behind bars.”

“Wahoo Willy!” cries out Bonnie with unbridled excitement and glee as she hugs Woody closer.

Before the end of the episode, Bonnie’s mother calls out for her. “Bonnie! Come out, we’ve got a surprise for you!”

Bonnie, loving surprises, excitedly runs out to see what surprise is in store for her.

The coast is clear and Bonnie’s toys all come to life and come out of their drawers and get up from the floor.

Woody stands up and announces “Great work everyone! Excellent play time, Bonnie seems really happy. I can’t say I love that new Woody show, but it makes our girl happy. And what makes her happy makes me happy”

“Great work indeed.” said Sarge, “Now it’s time for another safety drill! Remember that Bonnie’s mother recently purchased an iRobot® Roomba® 675 Robot Vacuum. This machine is a soulless robot that does not care for the fate of innocent toys. Its object sensors cannot pick up small toys. Even you larger toys aren’t safe. One loose thread is all it takes for this unfeeling machine to rip and tear you apart. Our only hope is to get up high! When the Roomba comes the floor of this room is a no-go zone. You must get on the high ground. If you can’t escape, find your Roomba buddy and help each other get to safety. You all know the drill, now go!”

As Sarge calls for the drill all the toys scramble to get to their positions. Bullseye picks up Jessie and Buzz and gallops away from the floor and into their designated Roomba safety zones. He sends a sour glance at Buttercup along the way.

Mr. Pricklepants, Trixie, and the trio of Peatey, Peatrice, and Peanelope; Dolly, Chuckles, and Trixie; Totoro and the Green Aliens Three. Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head had devised a clever escape plan wherein they created a self-propelling escape ladder of their interchangeable parts. After 2 minutes of semi-chaotic scrambling, the scramble ended and Sarge emerged to evaluate the success of the drill.

“Nicely done everyone! Is everyone accounted for?” he asked.

“Help! I can’t get up!” shouted a soft voice in the distance. Sarge looked down and saw Polly Pocket trying to jump up and grab onto the blanket hanging from Bonnie’s bed but was unable to reach.

“What are you still doing on the floor Polly? If this were a real Roomba situation you would be in terrible danger!”

“I know, sir. My escape plan has always been climbing up that blanket, but ever since Bonnie started making her own bed it’s too far up for me.”

Woody jumped down to help out with the situation.

“Sarge, we’ll have to find Polly an escape buddy then. Can’t have her fall victim to the Roomba.”

“You’re absolutely correct.” as Sarge said this, Bonnie’s cried out in excitement and her footsteps echoed coming closer to her room. “Polly, we’ll have to figure out a solution for you soon.”

Bonnie came back to her room with a brand new toy in hand. It seems her “surprise” was a brand new Wahoo Willy toy. Woody grimaced as play time began anew with a new toy in the mix.

  
  


The next morning, Bonnie went off to school, taking her new toy with her. The toys met to discuss the situation.

“I don’t like it. I don’t like having a villainous toy in our midst.” said Woody.

“C’mon Woody. Don’t you think you’re being a little harsh?” said Buzz.

“Splendid point, Buzz!” added Mr. Pricklepants, “For all we know, he could just play a villain on-screen. A remarkably convincing villain I must say. It shows the strength of his acting!”

“You’ve seen him on the show. It’s not well acted at all! And look at what they did to their Woody” replied Woody.

“Give him a chance. He might surprise you.” said Jessie.

“It’s true, Woody” responded Sarge, “before Bonnie accidentally took me home in her pocket, Zurg showed up at Sunnyside and despite being Buzz’s enemy he was far from a villain. Be vigilant of course, but give this new Willy a chance.”

“I guess. Bonnie’s been too busy for us to get a real chance to introduce ourselves yet.” said Woody, “Let’s introduce ourselves tonight during dinner.”

  
  


The day proceeded as normal. Bonnie returned home with her new toy and played again. By dinner time, Wahoo Willy had kidnapped the village of the green aliens and their adopted sister Polly Pocket. Sheriff Woody and Deputy Jessie were unable to rescue them on their own and recruited the help of the Buzz’s space corp.

However, before the rescue could be completed, Bonnie’s mother called for dinner.

Bonnie ran off and almost as soon as she left the room came the dread rumble. The dread Roomba rumble.

Sarge sprang into action and announced “Roomba approaching! I repeat. Roomba Approaching! This is not a drill.”

The toys sprang into action to get to their Roomba safety zones. Sarge kept an eye on Polly Pocket to make sure she could get to safety. “Green Alien Men! Make sure Polly gets to safety!”

“We have been chosen! We will save her!” said the Three Green Aliens.

They formed a chain from the top of the bed for Polly Pocket to grab onto. But try as she might, Polly Pocket couldn’t reach their outstretched hand no matter how hard she jumped.

“I can’t reach!” cried out Polly as the Roomba approached.

“Hold on! We’ll get you!” Shouted the aliens as they inched forward.

But the Roomba was approaching.

“I can’t! It’s too close!” Cried Polly as she ran away from the bed to the wall across from it.

The Roomba rumbled and turned towards Polly. She cried and desperately tried to climb the cabinets across from Bonnie’s bed, but she couldn’t reach. Rex reached down to try to help, but his arms were too short too!

“I’m sorry, Polly. My arms are too short. I can’t reach.”

Polly stood there frozen in terror as the Roomba inched ever closer. As she prepared to be devoured by the voracious, rumbling, Roomba, Polly heard an unexpected voice shout out “Can I get a Wahoo?”

As she heard these words, something wrapped around Polly’s waist and pulled her up and to safety.

Polly turned around to look at her savior and saw that it was Wahoo Willy. Cheers erupted from the rest of the toys at Willy’s unexpected rescue of Polly. Woody walked up to Willy and took off his hand and extended a hand.

“A pleasure to meet you, Willy. My name is Woody. You don’t know this, but I judged you harshly before today, thinking you were a villain like your character on TV. I’m sorry. Thank you for saving Polly.”

“Why that’s no problem. I’m nothin’ like my character on that show. Glad to see such a supportive community of toys here. I’m happy to be a part of it.”

On that day, Wahoo Willy and Polly Pocket became Roomba escape buddies.


End file.
